an earl and a baker
by minzyninja
Summary: what happens when a baker goes to live with ciel in his mansion and what is she hiding?
1. prologue

I have worked in a bakery all my life and don't really travel. my life is a catastrophe at this current time. You see i work in a bakery with my father and i do everything to help him as well as mange working with my private tutor. I love my father but sometimes we don't get along at all especially when i have boys that i don't know coming to the house almost every week asking to court me. He wants to marry me off it seems but i refuse and then the fighting starts. Of course though he has never hit me no matter what anyone thinks about him. He loves me and i'm his favorite out off all of us. You see i actually have two fathers although i would never tell anyone else that considering its shunned in Victorian England. I don't mind though i think its sweet but i also have what is considered my two brothers. I'm very much a daddy's girl so he favors me over them. It seems that today just so happened to be the day we argued as a certain earl walked into the bakery.


	2. come home with me

ciel's pov.

I learned of a bakery that has a peculiar reputation. The queen sent me to check it out and report my findings on the owners. As far as i know the people that own the bakery are a father and daughter. There have been various complaints about fights and arguing that take place during and after business hours. The moment i walked in i knew that this wasn't gonna be an easy case.

minzy's pov.

the bell to the shop rung as me and my father got into a heated argument. "why cant you just listen to me and pick a suitor'' my father yelled at me.

''because I don't wanna marry someone I don't love. I just wanna be free.'' I yell back and he stomps out the store yelling. ''fine ruin your life. I don't care anymore.''

I huff and sigh before turning to the customers and apologized. ''I'm very sorry everyone'' I go back to the counter and watch as a boy no older than 15 walks towards me with a tall man dressed in a tailcoat.

''hello sir how may I help you?'' I ask with a smile on my face. ''I would like a piece of chocolate cake and some earl grey tea please'' he responds with an uninterested expression. I nod and direct him to a near by table. ''your order will be brought to you soon.'' I smile and go to start on his order since my father left me alone.

The butler watched my every move as if i was the enemy. ''If you would not mind could you clear out the shop so we can talk alone?'' He asked and i looked at him curiously. ''I'm sorry but that is not something that I can do. For if I did close shop I would be loosing money and I will not be able to afford my rent for the month.'' I explain calmly.

''you don't seem to realize who I am. I will pay you for the time i take up which will probably be the whole day but i can assure you that you will make your quota.'' He says calmly as i set the earl grey tea and cake in front of him. I look at him unsure but politely ask everyone to leave and close up shop.

''how can I help you sir?'' I ask as he motions for me to sit down. I sit and look at him shyly as he sip his tea. '' I have heard some things about this place but I now realize why this place has such credibility.'' He says as I raise my eyebrow. '' I'm not the type of person who enjoys beating around the bush, sir'' I state awaiting what was so important that i had to close the bakery. ''well you see, the queen has sent me here to do some investigating on your establishment. She seems to be curious as to what the fighting is about and if she will allow it to continue to run based on my finding. I also have a personal motive for coming here as well.'' he says calmly as i sit up strait and try to get rid of my cotton mouth.

''What exactly is your personal motive, might I ask sir?'' looking down at my hands. '' I would like to higher you as my personal pastry chef seeing as not even my butlers sweets compare to yours.'' He smiles also looking to see his butlers reaction. Finding a sour looks he chuckled to himself and looked back at me. My eyes widen and i look at him shocked. ''Are you sure about that sir? I mean i am nothing compared to my father.'' I gulp feeling more nervous than ever.

''I'm very sure. So will you come home with me madam?'' He asks finishing his cake and sipping his tea again. '' I am sincerely apologize but I'm afraid I can not take up your offer. As you see I have to take care of the bakery and my siblings'' I frown and stand up. I quickly bow and walk back to the counter. ''fine I guess Ill just have to tell the queen about all the fighting.'' My eyes widen and I walk back to the table. ''no, please don't do that i beg of you.'' I say panicked and he smirks. ''than work for me'' he states and i look down at the floor.'' Alright ill come work for you on the condition that you take care of my family and allow me to visit on Sundays'' I say crossing my arms. He nods and stands. '' Then I shall leave you to pack your things and tell your family.'' he says and hands me a bag with gold coins in it. ''This is far to much'' I say and look at him shocked. He smirks again and nods before leaving with a tip of his hat.


End file.
